


In Diferent world

by litexverse



Series: In Diferent world [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: If The 13 reasons why characters were they supernatural? And did they study at Salvatore school? How would it be? A radical change in the characters of the main characters of Legacies, with minor changes here and in the story. In Hannah is a Mikaelson, Clay and Justin are blood brothers and descendants of the Gemini clan, and much more.N/it doesn't appear very interesting, but take a look, maybe you like it
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Sheri Holland/Clay Jensen
Series: In Diferent world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Brothers Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the series Thirteen Why, as well as the entire universe of TVD. So I thought, why not mix the two universes? Then I had this very Crazy idea but it would be interesting to read and write, so here I am. I thought of two alternatives to start the story and ended up posting this chapter with that version. I thought it would be better compared to the other, without a doubt this must be better. I guess . So without further ado, let's move on to the chapter.

It was morning at Salvatore school.

The Boys, Clay and Justin Jensen, were already in their respective Salvatore school uniforms, already standing in the doorway just waiting for the new people to arrive.

"Why do we always have to be the receptionists?" Justin asks with his hands trying to adjust the red Salvatore school tie to no avail. Clay rolled his eyes and left his brother's side to stand in front of him. Justin stopped what he was doing and let his hands fall to the side while Clay started to adjust his tie, his eyes on the Gravata in question as he answered.

"Because if we want to keep our allowance and decrease our punishment, we, we need to do this, and thank that it is just that." He managed to untie the tie and started to tie it properly.

"Secondly, why are you complaining? We've done this before and you didn't have a problem with that." He managed to tie his tie properly and smiled at his job well done before returning to his brother's side and putting his hands together behind his back and being totally straight waiting patiently.

Justin sighed "yeah, I know, and just that you know, it looks like the girl they are bringing is a wolf. And if the wolves are already a pain in the ass they are so temperamental, imagine when they grow up. Did you see what the Tony did it with Bryce. "

Clay grimaced and looked at Justin

"Bryce is an asshole, he deserved that. And Tony is still having a hard time controlling himself around vampires, even more of an asshole like Bryce. It's not he fault to lose her temper, even I would." Clay speaks and looks at the entrance gate, their father said he would be here in a few minutes.

Justin sighed again "yeah, I have to admit you're right, sorry," he says and Clay just nods with a smile, accepting the apology. Justin knows that Clay hates Bryce.  
for obvious reasons, Bryce Walker is an asshole. He was only accepted into school because his mother, Miss Walker, said he had changed since he was arrested and died of vampire blood in a car accident when he left a party the day after he was released. She said that Bryce would behave and that he promised not to hurt anyone. That was two years ago. And Bryce had a charisma that seemed to win over almost everyone around him, including his brother, Justin. That for a time was his best friend, but ended up moving away in favor of being more next to his brother, Clay.

On top of that, Bryce was a tremendous narcissistic idiot. Clay sometimes wants to take his ears off just to hear him speak.

"You and Skye talk a lot lately." Justin comments.

Clay looked at his brother "We are friends, Justin. Of course we talked." He answers. I already understood where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, but she is your ex crush, And you said the two of you already admitted that a while ago, so I thought-"

"We are not together and we never were." Clay interrupts with a sigh "Skye and I are just friends. And she and I don't have any romantic feelings anymore, okay, we've been over this for years. It was just a child's crush, for God's sake." He groans in irritation.

Justin raises his hands in surrender "ok ok, I was just saying. I mean, why else You and Sheri-"

"I told you not to say her name anymore!" Exclaims Clay, now angry and grits his teeth. Realizing that he exaggerated by Justin's slightly startled look. Clay took a deep breath "Sorry Justin, I didn't want to yell at you, it's not your fault." He says and looks at his brother with obvious regret.

Justin smiles softly and pats his shoulder "Okay bro, it's forgiven." He says.

Clay sighs "Thanks. I just ... I don't know, I think it was really my fault that we broke up, I mean, I think. She didn't exactly give me an explanation of why." He says.

Justin nodded "um ... Have you talked after that?" He asks.

Clay denies "no, she and I don't speak to each other after that." Justin sighs and puts his hand on he brother's shoulder.

" You find someone else, someone who is much better than She. I'm sure. " he says.

Clay sighs .

They heard the sound of the car coming and then the car stopped in front of them, their father. Matt Jensen was the first to leave, followed by a girl and a skinny blond boy, Clay recognized them as Alex and Jessica. he already saw some pictures in his father's office. Finally, from the other side of the car at the driver's side door, Hannah Mikaelson came out. Dressed in a blue cloth jacket over a black blouse and brown jeans.

Clay felt his heart beat a little faster when their eyes met. Hannah seemed to stop for a moment when she saw him but then She looked away and put her hands inside her jacket pocket while walking a little behind the other three people.

he chose to ignore the increase in his own heartbeat and looked away, turning to the two new students at Salvatore school and smiled widely amicably.

"Welcome to Salvatore school."

"And I do wish you good fortune in your travels ." Complete Justin with a smile.


	2. Just one more day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for kudos and reviews :)

"Welcome to Salvatore school."

"It's just that luck is always in your favor." Complete Justin smiling.

The girl Jessica snorted with amusement.

Clay sighed and patted Justin on the head "Hey!" Justin exclaims with the slap but does not fight back.

Their father sighs, with a hand on his forehead  
"Boys, please."

"Sorry, dad." They respond in unison.

Clay sees that Jessica and Alex seem amused by the situation, a slight smile on both faces. Your father then turns to the new students "These are my children, Clay and Justin, They are going to tour the school for you." He explains by gesturing to the two boys.

Justin and Clay smile at the newcomers. Jessica raises an eyebrow and looks at Alex for a moment before returning to the principal and the children.

Matt then continues "Now, I will go to my office, Alex and Hannah, please join me," he says.

Jessica automatically takes a step forward "Wait, what? Isn't Alex going to tour with me?" She asks .

Matt denies "not now, I need to explain some things to him first, don't worry, you guys will talk later." Jessica still doesn't seem to want to leave Alex

Justin then says "Hey, it's okay, he's just going to ask a few questions. Nothing bad is going to happen to your friend." He explains.

Jessica opens her mouth to speak when Hannah's hand appears on her shoulder "Jessica, it's okay." Jessica looks at Hannah, who gives her a slight smile and a friendly look "nothing bad is going to happen to Alex, I will be there next time and Director Jensen just wants to ask a few questions." Jessica seems calmer with this and takes a deep breath before nodding and looking at the others.

Clay was confused, Did she already know them? Or was it just Hannah's kind that made her calm down?

"Okay, Jess, I'll see you later." The boy, Alex says. Jessica still looks reluctant but nods "ok," she says. Alex looks at Matt, who nods before turning and starting to walk inside, Alex goes after him.

When Hannah passes Jessica and goes up the small front stairs. Justin is the one who says "Good morning Hannah." He speaks nonchalantly, Clay thought about slapping Justin but restrained himself, It doesn't matter to her anyway.  
Hannah just nods and doesn't even look at any of them when she passes Clay by the side. Clay looks at her briefly. Couldn't she at least look at him? He takes a deep breath and quickly turns his gaze to Jessica and smiles "come on?"

/ 

The school shift was simple and quick, Justin seemed a lot more excited than Clay. And there were two reasons for that, first. Obviously, Justin already seemed to be interested in Jessica. Clay admits that she was beautiful, and they seemed to be getting along. Another reason, Clay was still thinking about Hannah.

It wasn't the first time he found himself thinking about what he did wrong that She avoided him like a plague. This has happened before, when they were 14 years old. But, it was Clay who started avoiding her that time, He had a crush on her, and didn't know how to act around her. Not that they talked much at that time.

Not long after, there was a rumor that Hannah and Justin had kissed, and Justin confirmed that they kissed, he was drunk and kissed her, but it was just that. But Bryce, like the idiot he was, spread it to the school that they did more than that and Justin didn't care about it and left. And Hannah was very angry with Justin and Bryce for that.

Clay was annoyed by all the dirty rumors and talked to a few people to tell the true story, and even went to Apologize to Hannah on behalf of Justin.

So, they started talking more in the last few months and Clay dares to say that they became friends, and then, suddenly, everything changed.  
Hannah stopped talking to him, even avoided him in the halls, going so far as to tell him that they are no longer friends. Sheri then broke up with him, without saying the reason.  
It was all out of nowhere, and Clay didn't understand why. But it all happened before and after the party, months ago. And your heart was more than broken, it was shattered

" who's that ?" Question Jessica, now looking at a girl next to the teacher, where a wind ball was forming in her hand

"And that's Clay's ex, whose name shouldn't be pronounced." Says Justin and Jessica looks through the glass of the door to where Sheri is, she sees them through the glass and smiles, looking directly at Clay, Who looks away at Jessica "come on?" He asks.

Jessica doesn't argue and nods "Lead the way." Clay then turns and starts walking and showing the rest of the school.

Until they arrive in the field and close to the stands, where Clay separates from the pair in favor of sitting next to Tony in the stands. "Hey." He greets.

Tony looks at him "Hey Clay. Are the newbie?" He asks pointing to where Jessica and Justin were talking. Clay looks in the direction and nods as he looks back at Tony. "Yes, he just arrived, there is also Alex, but as he is human ..."

"Will be sent away?" Tony says and Clay nodded.

"I think so, Jessica and he seem to be close, I think there may be a problem." Clay says with his eyes now in the direction of the game.

Tony then changes the subject "Justin doesn't waste any time, does he?" He asks with a frown.

Clay snorts and looks at Tony "you know what he looks like. I just hope I don't have to deal with anyone else angry at my brother, Hannah just ignoring me," says Clay.

Tony puts his hand on Clay's shoulder "This will pass, you'll see. I'm sure you guys were friends again before you know it."

Clay sighs "I find it difficult, she doesn't even look me in the face, but thanks for the words, my friend," he says with a slight pout.

Then Charlie comes out of nowhere behind them and Clay and Tony almost jump in fright "Charlie! We already talked about this!" Clay exclaims with a racing heart and looking at Charlie, who smiles sheepishly "Sorry Guys, But we have an emergency, Monty and Tyler fought." Clay stood up instantly with a shocked expression.

"What? What happened?" He asked. This was bad, very bad.

"they argued and well ... he and the newcomer, Alex, ended up in the infirmary."

Clay took a deep breath and looked at where Jessica and Justin were talking, and then turned back to Charlie "Charlie, tell Jessica, me and Tony will be going."

/

When he arrived at the infirmary, Tyler was already sitting on one of the Beds, being taken care of by Miss Baker who was tying a cloth around his arm "The bite will take a while to heal completely, but the spell should help." Miss Baker says with a kind smile.

Clay saw Alex sleeping on another bed, he had a black eye and an injured lip, some scratches on his face. But what surprised Clay was that Hannah was also there, sitting in a chair next to Alex's bed.

"Clay, hey." It was Tyler who spoke, so Clay looked at him for a moment before turning to look at Hannah and seeing her already looking at him before she looked away and went back to Alex.

Clay decided to ignore this and went to Tyler, standing next to him "Hey, how are you?" He smiles when he asks.

Tyler smiles "I'm fine, Alex who took most of the punches." He says.

"You're welcome Tyler," mutters Alex on the other bed.

Clay ignores this and crosses his arms "So, what's the point of the fight?"

Tyler shrugged "oh just Monty being Monty, the idiot was making fun of Alex and intimidating him for being human, so I intervene."

"And they ended up in the infirmary. Where's Monty?" Clay asks, He is already impatient and undoubtedly wants to teach Monty a lesson for this.

"He's on the board. Probably Director Jensen must have already given him some punishment for that, it's okay Clay." Says Tyler, seeming to know exactly what Clay was thinking at the time.

"Anyway, we'll have a chat with him later." Tony replies.

Clay agrees "yes, Monty needed to understand that he can't just bully and hit you, I warned you before."

"But I'm fine, Clay, I'm serious." Tyler insists.

Clay shakes his head "no, I made it very clear to him. It won't happen again, not with you, Tyler." He says .

"Don't I count?" Alex says, hand in the air, He said looking like he was kidding but at the same time it seemed like an honest question.  
Hannah was now looking in the direction of Clay and Tony.

Tony snorted and Clay replied "don't want to play the innocent here, do you think I don't know that you provoked Monty?"

Tyler opened his mouth and Clay held up his hand for him to be quiet, and Alex looked indignant when he replied "What? But he purposefully peeled my shoulder! I apologized and he came over to beat me for it."

"in your exact words, which I dare to repeat, you said: don't you know how to apologize at least?. Monty didn't answer you and then you said: You idiot. You called Monty an Idiot, which is true, but you are human and he was a werewolf, the most sensible thing in the situation was to let him go and continue the rest of your path, but instead you still offended him again and it got you hurt, and Tyler had to intervene, which resulted in you two in the infirmary. In my view, this is all your fault, and I have no obligation to guarantee your safety here, I am not your guard Costa and nor your friend, are we clear, Alex? " Clay raised an eyebrow with an expression of seriousness.

Alex snorted and crossed his arms lying on the bed "Loud and clear, general." He looked away.

Clay nodded "Great, I just came here to check if Tyler is okay, Now I need to fix something. I'll see you later, Tyler."

He never looked at Hannah in that conversation.

/

Monty screamed as he dropped to his knees holding his head.

Clay with a glowing red hand and blue eyes Directly at Monty on the green forest floor. Tony and Skye on either side of Clay. "I said you shouldn't, under any circumstances, touch Tyler again. Did you forget that, Monty?" He tilted his head curiously at Monty on the floor, who was moving on the floor and moaning in pain. Clay stopped for a moment.

Monty took a breath and looked at Clay  
"He got in where he wasn't called." He said through clenched teeth and angry expressions.

Clay nodded "true, but you might as well have left after he intervened, instead you dared raise your fist at Tyler, my friend. If you do it again, things will get too complicated for you." He said with narrowed eyes.

Monty growled but nodded. Clay softened his look "well, this is the last time, Monty." He said just that and turned to go back to school on the forest path.

Skye and Tony followed him, Tony was the first to speak as they walked away from Monty "Clay, don't you think you overreacted?" Tony asks.

Clay snorted "Are you really asking me that question? It's Monty."

Tony raised his eyebrows "yeah, I think you're right.

Skye laughed and put an arm around Clay's shoulders "There, I love this side of you that defends the oppressed Clay." She says.

Clay pouted "Justin wouldn't think that if he knew what I do with the idiots at the school he calls Friends."

Skye scoffs "Key word: idiots. Justin is still blinded by his friends but eventually the sale will drop, Relax." She says and looks at him "Now, come on, we have the rest of the day to enjoy, and that includes the party . "

Clay groaned "oh no…"

Tony smiled and Skye laughed again "oh yes."

/

Clay took a deep breath before leaving the room, he went down the stairs and headed towards the library, where there was also an exit from the school.

He froze when he saw Alex and Hannah talking next to each other in the library and looking at Stefan Salvatore's diary. He couldn't help feeling something tighten in his heart and looked away.  
He had to ignore the tightness in his heart and the hint of jealousy that popped into his mind. His already broken heart can't just do that to him, not again.

He turned and left, having no idea that Hannah heard his footsteps and had seen him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that Clay might look a little oc in this chapter, and that Clay and Hannah don't even talk to each other in that chapter, but the next one they will talk and interact , ok .

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this beginning? English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there were mistakes.  
> is it a crazy idea? is.  
> maybe it's not a good idea? do not know. it will depend on you, if you like it, I will continue. Preview of the next chapter (if you like it): 
> 
> "Welcome to Salvatore school."
> 
> "And I do wish you good fortune in your travels." Complete Justin smiling.
> 
> The girl Jessica snorted with amusement.
> 
> Clay sighed and patted Justin on the head "Hey!" Justin exclaims with the slap but does not fight back.
> 
> Their father sighs, with a hand on his forehead "Boys, please."
> 
> "Sorry dad." They respond in unison.
> 
> /  
> "I need your help." It was her first words.
> 
> "I thought you were avoiding me." Clay responds with his eyes on the book in his hand.  
> Hannah sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her and turning to him "I saw what you did to Bryce." 
> 
> He took his eyes off the book in favor of looking at her.
> 
> "Now you jumped out of avoiding me to blackmail me, is that it?" He asks, almost incredulous.


End file.
